Moments
by YutaUke
Summary: Walau akan tiba waktunya Crystal mengetahui kenyataan mengenai hubungan mereka, saat ini, ia hanya ingin agar waktu-waktu seperti ini tetap berlalu. Yaitu adalah hari di mana ia sebagai papa dari putri kecilnya yang terus tersenyum kepadanya. "Kalau begitu, karena aku masih lama, sekarang papa latihan kuncir rambut dulu, ya!" - A fic from Crystallo Filia Universe - Dad!Cor


**MOMENT**

* * *

Words : 4958

Starring : Cor and Crystal

Note : Crystal is my OC from my fic _Crystallo Filia _(CF) and this fic's taken on CF's universe.

* * *

Malam itu angin berhembus dengan cukup kencang. Bertiup-tiup membawa udara dingin bulan Februari yang kering. Cakrawala yang semula kebiruan, tertelan oleh kegelapan pekat. Bola perak raksasa telah meninggi, menampakkan wujud bersama dengan ribuan kawannya yang kerlap kerlip; mereka adalah penanda malam telah datang, peneman tidur para insan yang telah lelah beraktivitas.

Di satu lorong berwarna kelam, sesosok pria berwajah kaku nampak melangkah dalam diam. Tubuh tegapnya yang kini tak terbalut busana formal terpantulkan oleh beberapa sinar lampu temaram, yang memberikan pria tersebut kawan dalam kesendirian yaitu bayang sekelam malam.

Langkah dari kaki yang terbungkus celana kasual terlihat mantap, tapi tak urung menutupi kelelahannya. Sesekali ia melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, membawa kedua biru terangnya untuk memerhatikan tiap detik yang bergerak pergi berganti menit, menjadi jam.

Jarum telah terhenti di angka sepuluh lebih lima menit dan hal tersebut memicu sang pria menghela napas, mengisi keheningan malam dengan deru napas yang berat. Hatinya sedikit dirundungi oleh perasaan menyesal, merasa sedikit sayang telah menyia-nyiakan beberapa puluh menit karena sebelum mengunjungi gedung megah ini, ia memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu kembali ke rumahnya yang berjarak dua puluh menit.

Surai coklatnya yang runcing dan pendek terlihat sedikit lembap dan ia merapatkan kaus hitam tebalnya karena udara luar tampak memasuki celah-celah jendela lebar yang tertutup rapat. Kedua permata biru menawannya sekali lagi ia lirikkan ke arloji yang terus menerus mengatakan bahwa waktu semakin bergerak.

Wajahnya yang tampan tercoreng kurat keletihan dirundungi oleh rasa lain yaitu tak sabar. Ayunan kaki jenjangnya semakin dipercepat, dibawa begitu cepat agar ia bisa segera sampai di satu kamar berpintu hitam tinggi yang di depannya dihiasi oleh lonceng kecil dengan bandul bunga musim semi berwarna merah muda.

Itu adalah kamar yang menjadi destinasinya malam ini. Kamar yang sudah berminggu-minggu tidak ia datangi, yang menjadi tempat sosok merah muda memejamkan mata dan menari ke alam mimpi.

Pria itu menghela napas beratnya lagi, membiarkan kepul tersebut hadir karena sekali lagi rasa tak sabar menyeruak masuk tak memberi ampun. Itu merupakan afeksi yang hadir di dalam hati yang ternyata tertinggal di tempat ini. Suatu emosi yang tak pernah sekalipun ia rasakan sebelum adanya kehadiran gadis kecil yang diputuskan untuk menjadi anak asuhnya.

Sosok tersebut, seorang pria berpangkat tertinggi di Crownsguard saat ini sedang direngkuh oleh rasa rindu luar biasa yang bahkan membuatnya dapat memacu mobil melewati batas kecepatan dan tergesa-gesa berjalan seperti ini.

Siapa sangka ia yang dahulu hanya menjadikan permintaan rajanya sebagai satu tugas demi dunia malah menaruh simpati yang teramat sangat dalam kepada anak perempuan bermahkota langka yang terus menerus mengekori dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'papa'.

Ya...pria kaku tersebut pada awalnya memang hanya melihat sang anak perempuan sebagai satu objek tanggung jawab yang diberikan pemimpin negara ini. Akan tetapi, melewati hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan bersama dengan sosok mungil yang beberapa kali didekapnya menumbuhkan afeksi lain di dalam hati. Walau tak memungkiri bahwa sebagian besar kewajiban mengasuhnya diberikan ke pelayan Citadel—karena tuntutan pekerjaannya ia tak memiliki banyak waktu luang—, rasa itu terus menerus tumbuh seiring dengan berkembangnya anak yang telah menjadi putri kecilnya.

Ia telah menganggap anak yang dinamainya 'Crystalcrown' tersebut sebagai sosok yang berharga—nama yang baru bisa ia berikan setelah tiga bulan lamanya—, yang tak terganti dan juga telah benar-benar menjadi bagian dari Leonis.

Dan di sinilah ia saat ini, berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri lorong senada malam demi bisa menemui sosok yang ia yakini telah menutup kedua mata karena digerogoti oleh rasa rindu luar biasa.

Ia yang baru saja kembali dari tugas melelahkan di luar kota yang tak pernah tertidur ini pada awalnya sempat memutuskan untuk pergi menemui putri kecilnya esok pagi—mengingat ia baru sampai di Insomnia sekitar pukul sembilan malam. Namun, sesampainya di rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja rasa ingin bertemu tersebut menguar begitu cepat memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Dorongan ingin segera bertemu anak itu mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya, hasrat ingin melihat wajah kekanakkan tersebut datang tak tertahankan.

Karenanya, setelah membasuh tubuh dan mengganti bajunya, ia putuskan untuk pergi malam itu juga ke Citadel. Walau tidak akan disambut oleh putri kecilnya, ia puas hanya dengan memandangi wajah tidur anak kecil itu.

Derap langkah yang sejak tadi menggema perlahan menghilang saat sang pria Leonis sampai di tempat tujuannya. Dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti ia terdiam, menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya beberapa kali untuk mengendalikan dirinya yang sejak tadi entah kenapa semakin dipeluk oleh afeksi manis.

Setelah beberapa detik tak melakukan apapun, tangan besar itu ia arahkan ke handel dingin pintu berwarna keemasan yang menjadi media pemisah tempatnya berpijak dengan dunia putrinya. Dengan perlahan ia dorong benda tinggi tersebut dan yang menyambutnya adalah suasana kamar yang terang, yang tak di antisipasinya.

Pada detik yang sama, mendadak tubuhnya menjadi kaku saat sesosok bertubuh kecil menghambur ke pelukannya. Pria tersebut nanap dan merendahkan kepala cepat.

"Papa!"

Suara nyaring terdengar, menggema ke seluruh ruangan bernuansa hitam dan merah muda yang masih dihiasi oleh pendar terang lampu kristal yang menggantung di langit-langit tinggi.

"Crystal?" Pria tersebut membulatkan mata, menahan pintu yang belum terbuka sempurna dengan sebelah kakinya dan menunduk sedikit untuk melihat merah muda tersebut. "Kau, belum tidur?"

"Belum!" Anak perempuan lima tahun yang kini memeluk kakinya kuat-kuat mengangkat wajah, menampilkan senyuman lebarnya. "Hebat, kan!"

"Maaf paman, Crystal memaksa untuk tetap bangun meskipun aku sudah bilang ini sudah malam."

Biru yang tadi ditumbukkan ke sosok yang berada di bawah jarak pandangnya beralih ke sosok anak lelaki berkacamata yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Wajah kakunya terlihat berpikir sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi sebelum kemudian pria itu menghela napas lagi—entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Crystalcrown, sudah papa bilang jangan menyusahkan Ignis."

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, ia yang telah memahami apa yang terjadi segera merendahkan suaranya, menegur anak perempuan yang masih memamerkan deretan giginya yang kecil.

"Tapi papa pulang hari ini! Kuri mau menyambut papa!"

Merasakan ada nada penekanan di dalam suara pria yang dipeluknya, Crystal mengerutkan dahi dan memasang wajah memelasnya sembari melayangkan kalimat pembelaan diri. Ia semakin meremas celana pria yang tak berbagi darah dengannya, mengatakan melalui sentuhan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh di atas kata-katanya tadi.

"Alasan lainnya bukan itu saja kan, Crystal?" Ignis, anak sembilan tahun yang sejak tadi masih berada di sana menaikkan kedua sudut bibir dan memandang teman kecilnya dengan tatapan penuh makna. Sesudah memastikan anak itu turut membalas senyumannya, ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu, berancang-ancang untuk bertolak agar ayah dan anak tersebut bisa mendapatkan waktu berdua. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Selamat malam paman Cor, Crystal."

"Maaf ya, Ignis."

Cor, pria tersebut tiba-tiba saja membuka katup bibirnya, mengucapkan kalimat yang entah mengapa ingin sekali ia lontarkan ke Scientia kecil yang telah berada di luar kamar sembari menunduk simpul. Penyebabnya sebenarnya sudah jelas. Yaitu karena, Crystal selalu bermanja kepada sosok tersebut.

Yah, kurang lebihnya ia tahu bahwa meski putri kecilnya ini memang diasuh oleh pelayan Citadel, separuh pekerjaan itu dikerjakan juga oleh bocah pirang kusam tersebut sehingga sejak bayi, Crystal sudah biasa bermanja dengan Ignis.

_Atau...mungkin lebih tepat jika memang Ignislah yang mengasuh Crystal...?_

"Tidak, paman." Anak lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Dadah, Iggu!"

Ignis semakin melebarkan senyumannya saat melihat putri Cor Leonis tersebut dengan riang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sembari mengucapkan kata-kata yang menggemaskan. Ia membalas lambaian tersebut dan berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Selepas Scientia tersebut pergi, Cor segera membalikkan tubuh, kembali ingin membuka katup mulutnya lagi untuk mendisiplinkan anak perempuan yang ia tahu sering membuat repot calon penasihat pangeran tersebut—

"Crystal—"

"Coba lihat! Apa yang beda dari Kuri?"

—tapi ia harus merelakan kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara kekanakkan yang mendadak melengking riang. Selepas kalimat pertanyaan tadi menggema ke seluruh ruang kamar, dahi pria tersebut mengerut, menandakan kebingungannya. Dalam diam ia menarikan netranya, memerhatikan bocah Leonis yang lebih pendek darinya dengan seksama. Di detik berikutnya ia membulatkan mata sejenak dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Rambutmu."

"Benar!" Mendengar jawaban papa-nya tadi membuat anak kecil yang telah mengenakan gaun tidur berenda-renda berwarna hitam tertawa riang. Senyumannya semakin merekah dan ia berputar, membawa surai merah mudanya yang kini terikat dua menari mengikuti pergerakannya. "Bagus, tidak?"

"Bagus."

Sang pria yang masih belum menghilangkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya mendekat, merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk membawa tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku kira papa cuma bisa bedakan pedang, ternyata tahu rambut Kuri baru!"

Mendapati celoteh anak lima tahun dalam gendongannya membuat tawa simpul meluncur dari celah kedua bibir tipis pria Leonis tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau masih bangun untuk pamer?" Selidiknya.

"Tepatnya aku sengaja minta Iggu buat rambutku baru karena papa mau pulang! Karena papa suka, mulai besok Kuri akan pakai rambut ini!"

Benar, kan. Keputusan tepat baginya untuk meminta maaf kepada bocah pirang kusam yang tadi menemani Crystal. Ternyata memang putri kecilnya ini pasti membuat Ignis dipaksa melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginan sang merah muda.

Ia yang telah mematikan lampu beberapa detik silam melangkah menuju ranjang besar yang dipersiapkan khusus untuk putri kristal ini. Dengan teramat hati-hati ia taruh tubuh kecil tersebut dan ia pun turut membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sana.

Tangannya yang panjang dengan sigap menarik selimut merah muda di dekat kakinya dan menarik untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan sosok di sampingnya yang kini memiringkan tubuh ke arahnya, yang masih tersenyum-senyum karena ia berhasil menebak pertanyaan Crystal tadi.

"Ini sudah malam, ayo tidur."

Suaranya yang tadi merendah semakin memelan. Lembut bantal yang berada di bawah kepalanya membuatnya mau tak mau menyadari betapa lelahnya ia. Walau letihnya sedikit terobati oleh kehadiran anak itu, tetap saja tubuhnya berbicara jujur.

"Sudah lama tidak tidur dengan papa...biasanya aku akan menerima tendangan Noji." Gadis kecil itu mendesah pelan, mengerutkan dahi dan menggeleng dramatis. "Tapi untung setelahnya Iggu tidur di tengah. Jadi aku bisa peluk Iggu." Tambahnya lagi sembari mendekat ke papa-nya. "Papa wangi sabun!"

Cor yang juga merapatkan tubuh ke Crystal menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya karena pekik kecil anak perempuan tadi. Jemarinya yang panjang menari, dibawa memainkan helai lembut yang terikat dan ia usap kepala merah muda tersebut, berusaha membuat sosok di sampingnya tertidur—meski ia tahu tidak semudah itu.

"Tadi papa pulang dulu." Jawab sang pria sekenanya.

"Padahal papa bisa mandi di sini sama Kuri!"

"Sudah malam, nanti kau masuk angin." Ia balas kembali dengan pernyataan penuh penekanan. Matanya terpejam, sebelum kembali terbuka dan memandang sang Leonis merah muda. "Memangnya kau belum mandi?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Sudah dong!" Jawab si kecil bangga.

"Dengan Ignis?"

"Tidak! Kuri sudah bisa mandi sendiri!"

Itu adalah satu prestasi membanggakan yang dilaporkan sang putri kepadanya sehingga mau tak mau ia terkekeh kecil dan kembali menepuk pucuk kepala gadis ciliknya.

"Kalau begitu—tunggu. Kau mau tidur dengan rambut seperti itu?"

"Ini karya Iggu!"

"Tapi besok pagi akan berantakan."

"Kalau begitu besok jadi karya papa!"

Cor terlihat tidak begitu menanggapi kata-kata Crystal tadi. Kantuk benar-benar menyerangnya. Oleh karenanya, setelah melonggarkan sedikit kedua ikat rambut sang putri dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam di dahi sosok itu, ia segera tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

_Ini adalah hari-hari damai yang telah ia dambakam ada sejak ia kembali dari tugasnya dua jam lalu..._

xXxMomentsxXx

"Bukaaaaaaann!"

Merupakan satu kalimat pengiring dendang makhluk-makhluk berbulu coklat lembut yang tampak kaget dan mengepakkan sayap mereka untuk berlari dari kusen jendela hitam di kamar serba merah muda. Di dalam ruang berbau _vanilla _tersebut, ada seorang anak kecil yang menampakkan wajah kesal dan juga seorang pria berwajah kaku yang kini dipenuhi oleh gurat kekalahan.

Cor melepaskan genggamannya dari surai-surai panjang lembut di depannya. Dibiarkan tangannya menggantung di udara dan air mukanya semakin menunjukkan wajah kegagalan. Ia yang duduk di kursi di belakang meja rias sang putri menurunkan pandang, memandangi Crystal dalam pangkuannya yang memberi tatapan sebal melalui kaca.

"Crystalcrown…papa tidak bisa."

Akhirnya ia membuka mulut, menggamblangkan kefrustasiannya karena terus menerus gagal mengikat rambut sang merah muda.

Ya, mengikat.

Sesuai dengan celoteh terakhir yang diperdengarkan sebelum gadis kecil itu menutup kedua mata dan tenggelam ke bunga mimpi, pagi ini, setelah ia mendapati betapa kacau karya Ignis, Crystal segera meminta papa-nya untuk membenarkan kuncir itu.

Namun, alih-alih segera mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, sang merah muda harus dihadapkan oleh kenyataan bahwa seorang Cor Leonis tidak mampu mengikat rambut.

_Tentu saja. Rambut siapa yang pernah ditata oleh pemimpin Crownsguard yang terkenal kaku itu?_

"Dibeginikan. Diambil sedikit, lalu ikat." Tangan kecil Crystal memeragakan, berusaha memberi contoh kepada pria di belakangnya yang dibalas dengan desahan panjang penuh putus asa dari Cor. Pria tersebut tak tahu, amat sangat tak menyadari bahwa di dekatnya akan ada misi yang sangat sulit seperti ini. "Papa! Kuri sudah bilang ambil sedikit! Kenapa semua rambut diambil?! Kuncirnya juga tidak kuat, kan! Lihat, jatuh..."

Berkali-kali mencoba tetap saja gagal.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh pria Leonis tersebut. Protes yang dilantangkan gadis kecil di atas kedua pahanya menjadikan ia hampir mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Cor ingin mengerang frustasi, ia ingin mendesah kasar, tetapi ia tidak melakukannya...ia tidak bisa. Tidak setelah ia dapati putri kecilnya kini tengah cemberut. Pipi tembam tersebut menggembung dan bibir kecilnya mengerucut tanda kesal.

Pada awalnya raut tersebut terlihat menggemaskan. Tetapi, setelah berkali-kali terjatuh dan tak sekalipun mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan, wajah itu malah berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

_Cor Leonis harus frustasi dalam kegagalan…penyebabnya bukanlah karena ia tak berhasil dalam misi penyelamatan, melainkan karena tak bisa mengikat mahkota gadis cilik yang dibubuhi nama belakangnya._

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang ikat."

Akhirnya kalimat tersebut meluncur bebas dari bibir tipis sang pria. Ia melepaskan karet hitam yang tadi mengacak mahkota sang putri dan menyodorkan benda kecil tersebut ke sosok di pangkuannya.

Jika dalam posisi normal dan berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya, Cor bukanlah orang yang gampang menyerah. Bahkan, ia mungkin bisa menjadi sosok keras kepala yang enggan menerima kekalahan. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut ternyata hanya berlaku di dalam pertarungan adu otak dan otot saja. Di luar itu sepertinya ia akan segera menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak mampu.

Khususnya jika sudah menyangkut sang putri. Nyatanya, baru lima kali menelan hasil pahit, ia telah menyerah di dalam misi pagi ini; misi mengikat rambut putri kristal yang terlampau sulit bagi seorang Cor Leonis.

"Tidak mauuuu! Aku mau pamer ke orang-orang karya papa!" Suara kekanakkan itu lagi-lagi melengking tinggi melantangkan penolakan. Crystal dengan cepat menggeleng, menyambar karet hitam yang tadi diberikan dan diberikan kembali kepada sang papa. "Coba lagi, ya." Tambah anak lima tahun tersebut sembari memasang wajah memelas yang tidak bisa diabaikan Cor.

Sekali lagi pria bersurai coklat di sana merasa kalah. Bahunya yang tegap terkulai lemah pertanda kekalahannya. Ia selalu tidak bisa memasabodohkan wajah menggemaskan itu. _Tidak akan bisa dan jenderal Leonis sudah berapa kali kalah oleh putri kecilnya._

Setelah memantapkan hati dan menghela napasnya—entah sudah keberapa kali sejak kemarin—, sembari ragu-ragu Cor akhirnya kembali menyambar sisir sewarna mahkota yang digenggamnya, menyisirnya, membawa menjadi satu seperti yang tadi dicontohkan. Ini adalah percobaan ke-enam yang ia lakukan untuk menata rambut anak itu—

"Adududududuh! Papa menjambakku!"

—Sebelum lagi-lagi gagal. Segera saja tangan tersebut terlepas sigap. Ia yang memang memiliki refleks bagus dengan cepat menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari kepala kecil yang kini telah menoleh kepadanya.

Bibir mungil di sana sekali lagi mengerucut, menampilkan gurat sebal yang teramat sangat.

"Maaf."

Hanya sepatah kalimat bernada takut itu saja yang hadir dari mulut pria yang paling disegani di Crownsguard. Biru itu bertemu dengan merah muda bulat yang menatapnya dengan percik kekesalan.

_Dipercobaan ke-enam, Cor gagal lagi. _

"Papaaaaaaa~!" Crystal mengerang frustasi. Menunjukkan betapa sebal dirinya karena papa kebanggaannya tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang begitu mudah. "Kenapa papa tidak seperti Iggu, sih?! Papa terlalu sering pegang pedang!" Anak kecil itu bersungut. Tubuhnya yang tadi berada di atas paha Cor telah turun dan ia menatap pria dewasa itu begitu tajam seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Itu tugasku."

"Aku mau papa di rumah saja main bersamaku!"

"Tidak bisa, Crystal."

"Iya." Di luar dugaan, gadis yang tadi bersungut-sungut tiba-tiba saja menyetujui pendapat sang pria. "Noji bilang kalau papa berhenti, nanti papa jadi tidak punya pekerjaan." Cor mengerjap beberapa kali dan mau tak mau mengulum senyum geli setelah mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan anak perempuannya. "Iggu juga bilang kalau papa pergi untuk melindungi orang-orang banyak! Kalau begitu, coba Kuri yang ikat rambut papa!"

Kerutan di dahi pria tampan tersebut tiba-tiba saja semakin tercetak jelas kala indera pendengarnya mendapati kalimat terakhir Crystal. Ia mengerutkan dahi, terlihat sekali berpikir keras mengenai kolerasi-kolerasi antar kalimat anak kecil itu.

_Apa hubungan antara pekerjaannya dengan Crystal ingin mengikat rambutnya?_

"Tidak mungkin bisa, Crystalcrown." Pria itu akhirnya mendesah panjang, mencoba memberitahukan bahwa ia menolak.

"Mau coba!"

Sayangnya, penolakan tersebut tidak akan diindahkan oleh gadis cilik itu. Jika sudah mengatakan sesuatu, Crystal akan terus meminta sampai keinginannya terpenuhi. Benar-benar anak yang manja dan Cor ingin menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa tegas.

_Ia ingin tegas, tapi ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang memerlihatkannya berhak untuk memarahi anak itu; bagaimanapun ia sering pergi meninggalkannya._

Menghela napasnya—kalah lagi—, Cor mengangguk. Ia memutarkan tubuh yang tadi mengarah ke cermin meja rias ke samping kiri agar putrinya bisa mendapatkan akses yang lebih leluasa. Direndahkan tubuhnya agar lengan pendek sang merah muda itu bisa menggapai kepalanya.

Ia terpejam, membiarkan jemari-jemari kecil bermain di kepalanya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mendisiplinkan anak itu, setidaknya kali ini ia tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukan Crystal saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyusahkan—

"Ahh Crystalcrown! Kau menjambak rambutku!"

_Ternyata tidak._

"Habis rambut papa tidak ada!"

"Rambut papa ada."

"Tapi tidak bisa diikat!"

_Tentu saja!_ Cor ingin sekali meluncurkan kalimat tersebut. Tapi, alih-alih menjawab, ia hanya mampu meringis saat merasakan tangan kecil gadis itu masih menjambaki rambutnya yang pendek.

Apakah keputusannya untuk mengunjungi Crystal kemarin malam adalah suatu kesalahan?

Apakah seharusnya ia datang pagi ini agar adegan ini tak ada?

Cor ingin mengusap wajahnya, tetapi ia malah meremas handuk putih yang melingkari pinggang dan menutupi lututnya karena menahan rasa sakit akibat terus dijambaki sang merah muda.

"Crystal, rambutku akan rontok."

Pada akhirnya pria itu protes setelah beberapa detik melawan rasa perih di kepalanya.

"Tapi Kuri mau balas dendam!"

Seiring dengan melengkingnya kalimat tadi, cengkeraman kuat di kepala sang pria menghilang dan sosok tampan tersebut menaikkan wajah untuk melihat gadis kecil di hadapannya menutup mulut sembari melebarkan mata.

"Oh...jadi kau ingin balas dendam." Beo pria tersebut seraya menyipitkan mata.

"Ma-maksudnya mau kasih contoh ke papa." Crystal gelagapan, seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah saat melakukan aksinya. Tetapi ia tak menyerah. Ia akan berkelit sekuat tenaga. "Tapi tidak bisa, rambut papa susah!"

Mendengar jawaban Crystal tadi membuat Cor sekali lagi menghela napas. Dipercobaan pertama saja anak itu sudah menyerah. Berarti, ia yang telah enam kali mencoba juga boleh melambaikan tangan, kan?

"Kau menyerah, kan? Kalau begitu papa juga." Akhirnya ia berkata sembari bersidekap.

"Tidak boleh!" Sekali lagi sang putri kristal nanap dan segera menghambur ke sosok tegap di hadapannya. Tangan kecilnya yang tadi menarik-narik surai coklat sang pria segera beralih ke lengan kokoh itu. Ada wajah tak senang saat pemimpin Crownsguard di hadapannya mengatakan 'menyerah'. "Rambut Kuri kan tidak susah. Coba lagi, ya! Ya!"

Ditatapi bola kaca bulat merah muda yang penuh dengan kilat pengharapan serta permonohan milik gadis cilik tersebut mau tak mau membuat Cor merasakan perasaan tak tega datang mengetuk rongga dadanya. Ia memejamkan mata, menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar.

_Baik. Cor Leonis sudah berkali-kali dikalahkan oleh Crystalcrown Leonis._

Tangannya yang kekar kembali mengangkat Crystal dan menundukkan tubuh pendek tersebut di atas pahanya. Kaki anak kecil itu berayun-ayun mengisyaratkan kesenangan karena papa-nya masih mau menuruti kemauan egoisnya dan wajah manis itu dihiasi oleh senyuman yang tak pernah turun.

Wajah kesal yang tadi hadir setiap kali Cor salah mengikat tak lagi tampak. Malah, ruang tidur itu dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa khas anak-anak setiap kali surainya jatuh dan tak berhasil diikat dengan benar.

Sebal yang tadi memeluki tubuh kecil itu terganti oleh rasa senang dan geli tiap kali melihat bagaimana papa yang selalu menampakkan wajah menyeramkan saat ini mengerenyitkan dahi karena begitu serius menata rambutnya.

Ia sangat bahagia, begitu diliputi perasaan riang karena papa-nya telah kembali. Mereka jarang bertemu karena tuntutan pekerjaan pria itu, karenanya, Crystal tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu kebersamaan mereka—Cor pasti akan pergi lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

_Jadi..bersikap manja dan menyebalkan seperti ini dimaafkan, kan?_

"Apakah segini sudah cukup?"

Gadis kecil itu mengerjap. Menoleh sebentar ke belakang dan kemudian beralih ke pantulan dirinya di kaca besar di hadapannya. Bola kacanya berkilau indah saat mendapati akhirnya rambutnya yang dibagi dua telah simetris meski masih sedikit berantakan.

Kupu-kupu datang memenuhi hatinya dan ia ingin memamerkan deretan giginya sebelum ia ingat bahwa sebenarnya karya milik pria Leonis tersebut tak sebegitu bagus jika dibandingkan dengan Scientia yang disukainya.

"Masih lebih bagus Iggu...Iggu lebih pintar."

Cor ingin sekali menarik kedua pipi itu untuk menandakan betapa terluka hatinya. Ia telah bersusah payah memusatkan konsentrasi demi putri ciliknya tapi karyanya malah dibanding-bandingkan dengan calon penasihat pangeran.

Tetapi, mengetahui bahwa Crystal hanyalah berkata jujur saja, ia tak jadi melakukannya dan hanya mampu menampakkan wajah lelah.

Ia ingin membuka mulutnya, membalas kata-kata gadis tadi. Namun kata-katanya tak kunjung terdengar karena di detik berikutnya pria itu mengerjap saat mengingat sesuatu di saku celananya.

Ia turunkan tubuh gadis kecil itu dan segera berjalan ke sofa tempat busananya terlipat rapi dan dengan cekatan ia merogoh kantung celananya untuk mencari-cari benda yang memang ia beli beberapa hari lalu sebelum ia kembali ke Insomnia.

"Papa cari apa?"

Tanya sang gadis penasaran karena tiba-tiba saja papa-nya bergerak secara mendadak meninggalkannya.

"Ini. Aku beli ini untukmu."

"Pita!"

Mendapati reaksi sang putri membuat Cor mengerjap dan kemudian terkekeh kecil. Gadis kecil yang tadi menampilkan wajah kebingungan tiba-tiba saja berlari dan menyambar dua utas pita yang disodorkan ke depannya. Wajah gadis itu sangatlah terlihat bahagia.

Padahal hanya sebuah pita saja, tapi reaksi yang diperlihatkan Crystal begitu mewah.

Tetapi, Cor hanya tak mengetahui bahwa reaksi berlebihan anak itu adalah karena ia mendapatkan sesuatu dari papa-nya yang jarang berada di sampingnya. Walau sebuah benda kecil saja, Crystal akan menganggap hal itu sebagai satu harta termewahnya.

Senyum manis di sana makin melebar, wajah cantiknya semakin berseri-seri begitupun dengan netra yang berbinar cantik.

"Kau...suka?"

"Suka!" Crystal menjawab lantang dan cepat. "Pakaikan, Pa!"

Cor mengulum senyum dan kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan agar gadis kecil itu duduk di sana.

"Papa bisa ikatkan pita, kan?"

"Bisa. Sama saja dengan tali sepatu."

"Rambut Kuri bukan sepatuuu!"

Crystal mengerutkan dahi. Merasa sedikit terusik karena papa-nya tadi baru saja mengatakan secara implisit bahwa kepalanya sama dengan sepatu.

"Selesai."

Anak kecil itu segera berlari ke meja riasnya, menaiki kursi yang tak begitu tinggi dan menampilkan wajah puas luar biasa saat melihat dirinya di sana.

"Kuri akan pamer!"

"Hei, Crystal!"

Cor yang memang masih mendudukkan diri di sofa kalah cepat dengan pergerakan lincah sang putri yang telah berlari ke luar kamar tanpa aba-aba. Inginnya ia ikut mengejar sosok kecil itu, tetapi sosoknya saat ini belum mengenakan busana layak untuk diperlihatkan ke orang-orang di luar kamar—ia dan Crystal baru selesai mandi bersama.

Di sisi lain, gadis merah muda yang kini memakai gaun terusan tetap berlari riang tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Cor tadi. Ia bertolak ke luar kamarnya, melangkahkan kaki pendeknya menuju tempat manapun yang akan kakinya bawa.

Lorong yang disusurinya pagi itu telah dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang pelayan dan penjaga. Sembari berlari, anak itu mengucapkan selamat pagi yang kemudian diiringi dengan kalimat 'Lihat! Karya papa!' seraya menunjuk kedua rambutnya yang telah terikat tinggi. Para pelayan dan juga penjaga yang disapa tersebut pun mau tak mau tertawa kecil karena melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang putri Leonis. Mereka mengangguk dan ada pula yang menimpali dengan kalimat 'manis sekali, nona Crystalcrown.'

Anak merah muda itu masih mengayunkan kakinya dan menyapa orang-orang yang berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Hatinya benar-benar diliputi perasaan bangga atas karya papa-nya dan ia ingin semua orang di dalam gedung yang menjadi tempat bermainnya ini mengetahui hal itu. Karenanya, ia ingin terus berlari, meneriakkan kepada orang-orang bahwa Cor Leonis telah berhasil menata rambutnya.

Masih berlari, tiba-tiba saja di ujung lorong ia menangkap dua sosok orang yang selalu menemaninya. Senyumnya semakin merekah dan langkah kakinya semakin ia percepat menuju salah satunya.

"Paman Regi!"

Gadis kecil itu berteriak lantang dan menubruk kaki raja yang nanap karena kejutan sang merah muda di pagi ini.

"Crystalcrown!"

"Kuri?"

Di sisi raja itu terdapat pangeran yang juga turut menampakkan keterkejutan karena teman kecilnya pagi-pagi sudah begitu riuh. Netranya mengerjap, memandangi Crystal dengan tatapan bingung.

"Paman Regi, Noji, lihat! Karya papa!"

Crystal melepaskan pelukannya, mundur beberapa langkah dan kemudian memegangi dua surainya yang telah terikat. Dengan diliputi rasa bongak, anak itu sekali lagi memamerkan hasil jerih payah sang pemimpin Crownsguard.

"Cor yang—"

"Berantakan."

Pangeran delapan tahun tiba-tiba saja memotong perkataan ayahandanya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah gadis kecil itu. Satu sikap yang memang sengaja diberikan untuk membuat teman sepermainannya kesal.

"Noctis."

Regis yang tadi ingin menimpali perkataan putri kristal mengalihkan pandang, memanggil nama putra semata wayangnya untuk memeringati.

"Jangan mengejek karya papa! Papa sudah berusaha!"

Crystal bersungut, ia mendekat, ingin menggigit lengan pangeran yang selalu menjadi teman adu mulutnya itu. Tetapi, sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, gadis kecil itu mendengar suara berat pria yang meneriaki namanya di belakangnya.

Itu adalah papa-nya.

Crystal menoleh, mendapati Cor yang muncul dengan napas tersengal sebelum kemudian menegakkan tubuh ketika mendapati bahwa ia kini tengah bersama dengan Regis dan Noctis.

"Oh Cor, pas sekali. Crystalcrown baru saja membanggakan karyamu."

Diberikan kalimat seperti itu oleh raja yang dihormatinya menjadikan Cor merasakan malu teramat sangat. Tanpa disadari pria tersebut ia merendahkan pandang, memelototi Leonis cilik yang malah tertawa semakin lebar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu."

"Aku kan senang karena papa sudah membuat ini. Habis papa selalu sibuk."

"Crystal tidak mengganggu, Cor."

"Tuh kan! Paman Regi juga bilang begitu!"

_Semua orang terlalu memanjakan anak ini. _

Itu adalah kalimat yang hanya mampu diucapkan oleh pria Leonis di dalam hatinya dan ia menghela napas secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Pasalnya, seluruh orang akan berpihak kepada putri yang tak berbagi darah dengannya itu. _Sepertinya ia benar harus lebih keras lagi setelah ini? _

"Cor, kau bisa menghadap siang nanti." Tiba-tiba saja Regis kembali membuka mulutnya, memberitahukan kepada sang pemimpin Crownsguard bahwa ia memberikan waktu luang kepada pria tersebut hingga siang nanti. Pria yang terbalut busana hitam dan emas penanda tahta memerlihatkan wajah yang lembut setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi. "Oh. Kebetulan kami akan menuju ruang makan. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Kami—"

"Terima kasih, paman Regi." Gadis kecil itu mendadak memotong perkataan sang papa. Tubuhnya sedikit dibungkukkan dengan kepala yang tertunduk simpul. "Papa sudah mengajak Kuri untuk makan."

Ia menambahkan sembari mengerling penuh makna kepada pangeran kecil yang menyadari tatapannya. Crystal berbohong. Ia tidak memiliki rencana apapun dengan Cor. Ia mengatakan itu hanya karena tahu bahwa ini merupakan momen-momen langka bagi Noctis untuk makan bersama dengan Regis.

Di sisi sang merah muda, pria bersurai coklat itu mengerutkan dahi tetapi tak membuka mulut untuk menimpali perkataan putrinya. Ia hanya terdiam, membiarkan kebohongan Crystal tadi.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan pria itu dilontarkan setelah raja dan pangeran pergi dari hadapan mereka. Cor merendahkan jarak pandangnya, memandangi putri kecilnya dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan.

"Karena Noji tidak mau diganggu saat sama paman Regi." Gadis itu menjawab sembari mengangguk-angguk, memberitahukan kepada sang pria Leonis bahwa ia sangat mantap dengan alasannya.

"Oh. Kau paham Noctis-_ouji _ya."

"Noji sering bermuka jelek kalau sedih, sih. Iggu dan aku akan kesusahan jika dia sudah begitu."

Cor, yang tadi memberikan pertanyaan dengan nada serius mau tak mau sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya karena digelitik oleh rasa lucu.

"Dia pangeran, Crystalcrown."

"Pangeran Kuri hanya Iggu!" Crystal tiba-tiba saja berteriak lantang, memerlihatkan wajah menggemaskannya setelah mengatakan hal tadi.

"Baik. Papa paham." Cor turut mengangguk, mengamini bahwa memang sejak kecil gadis ciliknya ini memiliki ketertarikan khusus kepada bocah Scientia yang serba bisa. "Jadi, kau mau ke mana? Aku masih ada waktu sampai siang."

"Gendong punggung!"

Itu bukanlah jawaban dari pertanyaan pria tadi tetapi sang Leonis dewasa menuruti kemauan anak merah muda yang selalu memamerkan deretan gigi kecilnya.

"Lelah berlari?"

"Orang-orang memujiku manis, lho!" Crystal menempelkan pipinya ke surai pendek sang papa yang runcing. "Meski Noji bilang rambutku berantakan."

"Papa memang tidak bisa mengikat rambut."

"Itu karena papa selalu berlatih pedang makanya tidak bisa menguncir rambut!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa latihan...tidak mungkin kan aku mengikat rambut bawahanku."

Mendapati jawaban pria yang menggendongnya membuat Crystal mengerutkan dahi. Wajah manis itu jelas sekali terlihat tengah berpikir begitu keras untuk mengurai maksud papa-nya tadi.

"Oh!" Bibir kecil itu membulat, selayaknya telah berhasil mencerna apa yang ingin diberitahukan oleh Cor. "Kalau begitu, Kuri akan berlatih pedang biar bisa ikut papa misi! Jadi nanti Kuri akan selalu dekat papa dan papa bisa latihan kuncir rambut!"

"Masih lama sekali. Aku tidak akan pintar-pintar seperti Ignis."

"Kuri akan jadi kuat dengan cepat, kok! Kemarin Kuri menusuk bokong Noji dan memukul kepala Ignis dengan pedang kayu!"

"Crystalcrown..."

Cor yang mendengar hampir mengusap wajahnya jika saja ia tidak sedang memegangi kaki putrinya. Pertama, Crystal baru saja mengatakan secara polos bahwa ia telah melakukan kekerasan kepada calon raja di masa depan dan juga calon penasihatnya. Kedua, sikap tersebut sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang gadis manis yang dibesarkan berdampingan dengan putra mahkota.

Tanpa disadarinya, mendadak ia mengingat masa kecilnya dahulu sekali. Otaknya memutarkan adegan demi agedan masa kanak-kanaknya dan ia ingat betapa nakalnya ia saat itu. _Apakah sebenarnya anak digendongannya ini adalah anaknya? _

"Aku kan putri papa! Aku pasti bisa!"

Cor hampir saja tersedak karena mendengar perkataan Crystal tadi. Ia ingin melihat wajah gadis kecil itu, tetapi yang dapat dilakukannya adalah mengeratkan genggaman di kedua kaki pendek putri kecilnya.

Putri...sosok yang sebenarnya hanyalah dititipkan kepadanya sebagai satu tugas demi masa depan...sosok yang ternyata malah sanggup merebut hatinya dan dianggapnya sebagai satu-satunya keluarga teristimewanya.

Pria tersebut menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Meski ada sedikit getir merasuki dirinya, ia dapati ada satu sentuhan hangat yang memeluk hatinya saat ini.

Walau akan tiba waktunya Crystal mengetahui kenyataan mengenai hubungan mereka, saat ini, ia hanya ingin agar waktu-waktu seperti ini tetap berlalu. Yaitu adalah hari di mana ia sebagai papa dari putri kecilnya yang terus tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melatihmu nanti." Cor akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

Mendengar jawaban yang diberi oleh pria yang menggendongnya, Crystal segera saja menampilkan wajah sumringah. Ia semakin menggosok-gosokkan pipinya di kepala pria tersebut dan memeluk leher kokoh tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, karena aku masih lama, sekarang papa latihan kuncir rambut dulu, ya!"

Merupakan kalimat terakhir yang akhirnya dilantangkan kembali oleh sang putri dan setelahnya, ingin tak ingin, Cor harus merelakan ia diajari begitu keras oleh putri kecilnya.

※Fin※


End file.
